Lazos
by NadinBlack
Summary: Existen mundos alternos que en ocasiones no es obstáculo para el destino. Zoro tendrá que recurrir ante la Bruja Dimensional para salvar a su nakama, pero tendrá que pagar un precio y le pondrá al mismo tiempo una condición. ¿Zoro será capaz de reconocer y enmendar el error que cometió logrando herir a Sanji?


Existen mundos alternos que en ocasiones no es obstáculo para el destino. Zoro tendrá que recurrir ante la Bruja Dimensional para salvar a su nakama, pero tendrá que pagar un precio y le pondrá al mismo tiempo una condición. ¿Zoro será capaz de reconocer y enmendar el error que cometió logrando herir a Sanji?  
One Piece creado por Eiichiro oda  
XXX Holic creado por CLAMP.

* * *

Y ahí estaba, solo observándome sin decir palabra alguna, pero su mirada fría lo decía todo o eso es lo que imagine por un segundo. Antes de poder preguntar o tan siquiera explicarle lo que sucedió... Ella se limitó a decir:

-No queda mucho tiempo...

-...

-No, esto no es un sueño... –Dijo como si hubiera adivinado lo que iba a contestarle

-Tal vez sea suerte o una coincidencia... ¡No me importa, haré lo que sea, pero por favor, sálvalo!

-En este mundo, no existen las coincidencias... Sólo lo inevitable.

Dos semanas antes:

La tripulación se encontraba disfrutando del sol, Franky y Ussop estaban platicando sobre la realización de un invento, Robin y Nami se encontraban tomando una refrescante bebida bajo la sombrilla; mientras que Luffy, Chopper y Brook jugaban a la guerra de globos con agua. En algún rincón del Sunny, Zoro estaba entrenando para sorpresa con unas pesas medianas ya que no se sentía con mucho humor para ejercitarse, pero sentía que debía hacerlo aunque sea por unos minutos aunque claro ya llevaba dos horas de entrenamiento. –Necesito sake... Uff, Tal vez y eso me ayude ejercitar un poco mas –Dijo esto, mientras dejaba las pesas en el suelo. Se dirigió a la cocina y allí se encontraba el cocinero que estaba preparando unos cocteles de fruta para sus nakamas. –Oye, ¿aun queda alcohol en el refrigerador? –Preguntó el espadachín entrando a la cocina y vio por un momento los cocteles en la mesa, Sanji estaba terminando de hacer una crema batida para decorarlos, una vez que puso su atención hacia Zoro, contestó –Pensé que nunca ibas a venir por tu botella, sólo agarra un poco –Dijo mientras decoraba los cocteles con la crema.

-¿Acaso estás espiándome cocinero?

-No, de hecho durante el día vienes tres veces aquí a pedirme sake, pero hoy es el primer trago de todo un dia... ¿Sucede algo? –Dijo el cocinero concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo

-Pareciera como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida, me sorprende que seas atento con nuestra rutina o eso o eres un metiche –Respondió Zoro con una sonrisa retadora.

-Como el cocinero del barco veo lo que les gusta comer y sobre todo es mi responsabilidad darles lo mejor y no soy un metiche, cabeza de alga –Dijo el cocinero con algo de indiferencia y terminando con el ultimo plato en decorar, fue a buscar las cerezas y un poco de miel para dar los toques finales a sus postres, Zoro sólo observaba lo que hacía mientras bebía, se dio cuenta que había un coctel sin preparar – ¿Y ese? –Preguntó.

-Este es tuyo, le pondré doble crema y mucho chocolate –Dijo divertido Sanji con su característica sonrisa.

-¡Eres un...!

-Jajajajaja... Es broma, sé que no te gustan las cosas dulces y sobre todo el chocolate. Puedes comer tu coctel cuando gustes, aun así hay crema y miel si te animas a ponerle a tu gusto. ¡Iré a entregarles a mis queridas y hermosas señoritas su postre! –Dicho esto, Sanji salió de la cocina con sus clásicas danzas y vueltas y con su ojo derecho en forma de corazón. Eran muy raras las ocasiones que este par se llevaba bien, pero la convivencia duraba máximo alrededor de 10 segundos, pero esta ocasión duró un poco más, ni siquiera terminaron con alguna de sus típicas peleas. Esta vez todo fue diferente y extraño. – ¿Se habrá golpeado en la cabeza o algo? A veces pienso si fue buena idea aceptarlo en esta tripulación... Apenas se podía mantener de pie en aquel incidente con ese sujeto... –Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escuchó un ruido ensordecedor, se trataba de la descarga de un cañón... – ¡Enemigos...! –Gritó Ussop temeroso y dirigiéndose a su puesto para prepararse del ataque de los piratas invasores.

El espadachín salió rápido de la cocina desenvainando sus espadas listo para pelear, se percató de que esta vez se trataba de un barco pirata con muchos sujetos, de hecho más de la cuenta, como podían, los sombrero de paja luchaban contra los invasores, hacían lo posible por no perder de vista a ninguno y cuidar las espaldas de sus camaradas ya que aquellos alborotadores rebasaban de la cuenta.

-Maldición... Son demasiados –Dijo Luffy intentando quitarse a unos de encima.

-¡Debemos sacarlos del barco y huir! –Exclamó Nami preocupada.

-¡Cien Flour! ¡Romper! –Robin apenas logró derribar a unos cuantos y arrojarlos al mar con la ayuda de su habilidad –Son demasiados... Un momento... Habian como 20 alrededor mio, pero sólo hay cinco sujetos en el agua... Debe ser obra...

-De una Akuma no Mi –Sanji terminó de a completar la oración de la peli negra.

-Cocinero-san...

-si no mal lo recuerdo, tal vez se trate de la fruta de la ilusión...

-No, parece que estás en lo correcto... –Antes de decir algo mas, el cocinero apartó a Robin, un enorme sujeto obeso, de piel clara y cabello azul estuvo a un paso de cortarla con su gigantesca hacha. –Maldito cobarde, como te atreves a intentar herir a una mujer y por la espalda... ¡Gordo asqueroso de mierda!

-Je je je je... Parece que descubriste mi pequeño secreto, sólo los afortunados conocen la existencia de esta fruta gracias al libro y no cualquiera a tenido la oportunidad de tan siquiera ver su portada... ¿Acaso tu...? –El sujeto fue interrumpido por una patada del rubio, pero pudo evadirla con su hacha, apenas el cocinero aterrizo en el suelo para preparar otro ataque, el sujeto logró aprisionarlo en un circulo hecho por copias de el mismo, Sanji intentó concentrarse para poder golpear al enemigo original, pero sólo logró patear una simple ilusión, esta no titubeo e hirió a Sanji con su arma, apenas pudo esquivar el ataque pero logro ganarse una cortada en su mejilla derecha.

-Como podrás darte cuenta, puedo crear ilusiones a mi antojo, ustedes no pueden herirlos, pero ellos a ustedes si... ¿Ahora dime, como es que lograste tener ese libro? ¿Dónde lo viste?

-¡Eso...! ¡No te incumbe, malnacido...! –De pronto unas gigantescas manos salieron del suelo inmovilizando al rubio de piernas y brazos – ¡Suéltame maldito hijo de...! –Antes de terminar de insultar al tipo, este lo calló posando la hoja de su hacha en el cuello de Sanji – ¡Veinte Fluor! –Robin intentó llamar la atención del sujeto haciendo aparecer sus brazos sobre el cuello y brazos de éste –Vaya, vaya... Parece que tú también quieres divertirte un rato con nosotros, Nico Robin... Je je je je je...

-¡Robin-cwhan, no lo hagas, vete! –Gritó Sanji tratando de hacer un pobre intento por zafarse de aquellas enormes manos que lo aprisionaban – ¡Aléjate de ella, si la tocas, te juro que...!

-No estoy interesado en ella o en algún otro de tus amiguitos, debo confesar que en un principio iba tras la cabeza de Monkey D. Luffy, pero creo que si te hago mío me serás de mucha más utilidad, pequeña, deberías hacerle caso a tu amigo si no quieres salir lastimada, ganas no me faltan de matarlos... Si vienes conmigo te prometo que no los mataré por ahora... Je je je je... –Dijo esto dirigiéndose al cocinero.

-... –No sabía si ceder o arriesgar tanto la vida de Robin como la suya –Yo... –Las grotescas manos hicieron fuerza en el agarre logrando hacer gritar de dolor al cocinero -¡DETENTE! ¡ROMPER! –La arqueóloga cerró sus manos para efectuar el ataque, pero lo que sostenía era una simple ilusión – ¡ROBIN, BASTA HUYE! –Gritó con gran desesperación Sanji.

-Por cierto, mi nombre es Morgan. Será lo último que sabrán de mí. Aquí termina su viaje, te di una oportunidad niño, pero si tanto quieres a estos tontos... –El capitán de aquella tripulación invasora apareció esta vez atrás de Sanji y antes de realizar su ataque... –Tecnica...Santoryuo...¡ Onigiri! –El tipo cayó al suelo inconsciente tras el ataque de Zoro, las ilusiones fueron desapareciendo ante los ojos del resto de la tripulación dejando en total de 10 sujetos y que era la cifra original de aquel barco sin contar los que había arrojado Robin al mar. Los alborotadores huyeron del barco llevándose con ellos a su capitán.

-¿Todos están bien? –Preguntó Franky dirigiéndose hacia donde estaban Zoro, Sanji y Robin.

-Sí, gracias... Cocinero-san... ¿Estás bien? –El rubio yacía en el suelo, apenas pudo levantarse moviendo la cabeza en señal de aprobación –Estoy bien, Robin-chwan... ¿Ustedes está bien? –Sí, gracias por haberme salvado de ese hombre... –Dijo la arqueóloga con su serena sonrisa, Sanji respondió con la misma sonrisa y dirigió su vista hacia Zoro, pero fue su sorpresa y al mismo tiempo sintió por primera vez un poco de temor al ver el semblante frio de su nakama, pudo percibir el aura del espadachín, con esto sólo giró su vista otro lado para ver si se encontraban bien los demás.

-"Ya fue suficiente" –Pensó Zoro mientras veía como el cocinero se retiraba a la enfermería con Chopper –"Tenemos mucho de qué hablar"


End file.
